marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
James Rhodes
thumb|280px"Tengo algo especial para este tipo. Estoy va a reventar su bunker con la Ex esposa." :―War máquina [fte.] Tony Stark, and is the liaison between Stark Industries and the military in the department of acquisitions. ">'James Rhodes', comúnmente llamado Rhodey, es un coronel de la fuerza aérea de Estados Unidos y un piloto de jet. Es un buen amigo de Tony Starky es el enlace entre las industrias de Stark y los militares en el Departamento de adquisiciones. Biografía ''Iron Man Coronel James Rhodes asiste a una ceremonia para presentar a Tony Stark con un premio por su trabajo, pero Stark no asistieron. Mano derecha de Tony Obadiah Stane acepta el premio en honor de Tony. Rhodes encuentra más tarde Tony fiesta en un casino. Al día siguiente, en un vuelo, Tony habla con Rhodes. Rhodes es infeliz acerca de laxismo de Tony, y Tony intenta conseguir que su viejo amigo para relajarse. En poco tiempo son borrachos y cínicamente a las azafatas. Tony llega a un puesto militar en el Medio Oriente para demostrar su último proyecto de la compañía - la Jericó, un sistema de super-missile. Tras la manifestación, Tony se va con el convoy que pronto es atacado por los terroristas. Meses más tarde, después de su escape, Stark camina sobre dunas de arena más cuando un par de Estados Unidos helicópteros volar arriba. Un grupo de soldados, dirigidos por Rhody, venir a través de Tony. Rhody es overjoyed para encontrar que su amigo está vivo. Poco después, Tony aparece ante un grupo de reporteros y anuncia su intención de cerrar las armas de las industrias Stark inmediatamente la División de fabricación. Tony viene a visitar a Rhodes y pide ayuda con un nuevo proyecto privado. Rhodes no está de acuerdo con el enfoque de Tony; piensa que sufre de trastorno de estrés postraumático debido a su captura y necesita tiempo para recuperarse. En un pueblo del Medio Oriente, los terroristas están redondeando civiles para la captura y ejecución cuando son enfrentados por una misteriosa figura en rojo y oro. Iron Man ha llegado. En segundos, derrota a los terroristas y destruye las armas que habían obtenido. Iron Man sale de la zona, dos aviones F-22 spot le. Col. Rhodes se preguntó sobre el estado de las novedades. Contacta a Tony, que afirma que no sabe nada sobre lo que está sucediendo. Iron Man intenta huir de los jets, pero son demasiado para él. Tony llama a Rhodes y revela que él es responsable de la "nave no identificada". Rhodes es furiosos con Tony envío de equipo no autorizado y horrorizado cuando Tony explica que el "equipo" es realmente él mismo. Iron Man es golpeado por un caza a reacción, enviándolo volando en el ala del segundo avión. El piloto se ve obligado a expulsar, pero no abrir el paracaídas. Iron Man, todavía bajo el fuego, logra volar en e implementar con éxito el paracaídas a tiempo para salvar la vida del piloto. Tony convence a Rhodes a pasar lo que sucedió con los jets como un "ejercicio". Días más tarde, Stane llega a casa de Tony y le paraliza con un arma de sonic. Abdías yankis a la fuente de alimentación de corazón de Tony, le burlaban todo el tiempo. Después abandona, Tony se da cuenta de que tiene sólo una esperanza para la supervivencia - el Reactor de arco conservadas que pimienta le dio en una vitrina. Obtiene la fuente de alimentación instalada como Rhodes llega, que había sido informada antes sobre lo que estaba pasando de pimienta. Rhodes relojes Tony traje, asombrado en el traje de Iron Man, diciendo que es lo "más Cool" que ha visto. Como Tony volando, Rhody mira el prototipo plata juego Tony construido antes... y luego niega con la cabeza y masculla "la próxima vez, baby". Actuando bajo órdenes de Tony, es capaz de evitar que los militares que participan en lucha su contra Stane por pasar como un ejercicio de entrenamiento de rutina. Días más tarde, Rhodes sostiene una Conferencia de prensa sobre el incidente con los dos robots y trata de pasar por un ejercicio de entrenamiento, justo antes de que Tony se expone como Iron Man. ''Iron Man: Amigos Para agregar ''Iron Man 2 James Rhodes está llamada a escribir un informe de análisis de Iron Man. Se utilizó para intentar conseguir al Iron Man armadura entregó al Gobierno. Más tarde, Tony se emborracha en su fiesta de cumpleaños porque sabe que está muriendo de envenenamiento de palladium. Rhodes se pone la armadura Mark II para detener a Tony, que es llevar el Mark IV y arriesgando a sus invitados. Después de la Gresca, Rhodes vuela hacia la base aérea. El Mark II se actualiza en el "JRXL-1000 Variable amenaza respuesta batalla traje" o "Máquina de guerra". Rhodes es seleccionado como el piloto. Durante la visualización de Justin Hammer de Drones de martillo en la Expo Stark, Ivan Vanko toma el control de los zánganos y la armadura de máquina de guerra, tratando de utilizarlas para destruir a Iron Man. agente Romanoff de S.H.I.E.L.D. consigue dar control de Rhodes sobre su armadura y utiliza para ayudar a Iron Man en su lucha contra los zánganos. Iron Man y War Machine, a continuación, se enfrentan por un latigazo nuevo y mejorado. El par de derrota el latigazo y Rhodes decide mantener el traje. Stark y Rhodes, a continuación, se conceden medallas por su valentía. ''Semana grande de furia Para agregar ''Iron Man 3'' Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Tony Stark, and is the liaison between Stark Industries and the military in the department of acquisitions. ">Rhodes es una estricta disciplina, con una perspectiva muy militar. Terrence Howard ha dicho de su personaje: :"...Rhodes 1 mil muertos con sus planos, lanzaron bombas y sin responsabilidad para él. [1] ''" :― } 2, and on his other hand he wears an Air Force Academy ring, suggesting that he received his masters degree from MIT after earning a "grad school slot" for high academic achievement while at USAFA. " lang="es">Rhodes es representado en la película lleva una "rata de latón", el anillo de escuela MIT, indicando que en la película, él y Stark eran graduados de la Universidad misma[2], y en su otra mano lleva un anillo de Air Force Academy, sugiriendo que recibió su maestría de MIT después de obtener una ranura"graduado escolar" para alto rendimiento académico en el States. Equipo *Reactor de arco: utilizando el reactor de arco Stark estaba usando justo antes de su actualización para el reactor de arco nuevo y mejorado más. Se desconoce si es tan poderoso o ligeramente menos potente que el que Stark utiliza ahora. Sin embargo, es todavía eficaz suficientemente poderoso para alimentar su armadura. Batería de pecho es capaz de generar por lo menos ocho gigajulios de energía. Se requiere sólo una fracción de esta energía para alimentar la estructura exoesqueléticas Mark II. *Armadura: Rhodes utiliza una armadura de Iron Man modificada para convertirse en la máquina de guerra. La armadura le permite volar y contiene varias armas para la batalla. La armadura es la más fuertemente blindado y equipado que Stark. Capacidades de armadura La armadura de máquina de guerra (también la marca II Iron Man armadura la Variable amenaza respuesta Battlesuit) es el sólo otro juego potente junto a la armadura de Iron Man. Antes de emplazamiento de la demanda, fue suficiente para luchar contra una armadura de generación más actualizado y potente (Mark IV). Sobre la militarización de la armadura, fue suficiente para casi dominaron el Mark VI (mientras bajo control de Vanko), hordas de batalla de drones de martillo y Vanko con su propia armadura. *'Vuelo': la armadura puede alcanzar velocidades de Mach 3 en momentos. Está equipado con estabilizadores de vuelo de mejoras basadas de grado de armas no que teóricamente alcanzan velocidades de Mach 8 relacionados con estabilizadores de vuelo de la Mark IV. Fue capaz de mantenerse al día con el Mark VI durante la batalla sobre la Expo Stark y Iron Man off-protector de captura y lo había abordado en el edificio Orcale. *'Fuerza:' Rhodes en la armadura es capaz de levantar 30 toneladas o más, debido a que es más fuertemente blindado que Stark. *'Armor Systems:' La armadura asistencia remota (se desconoce en este momento si JARVIS proporciona apoyo u otro equipo interino-como sistema de apoyo), y la armadura también tenemos un HUD holográfica, con conexiones de teléfono móvil y el ordenador en el casco. La armadura es accionada por un reactor de arco en miniatura y dispone de un generador a bordo para casos de emergencia. Los sistemas de escáner son capaces de análisis del entorno, las condiciones climáticas y equipo para obtener información. Las armaduras también tienen superficies de control variables de control de vuelo activo. Los transductores de presión del casco son sensores a bordo que presión externa basada en altitud, velocidad y temperatura y ajustar la configuración interna adecuadamente. *'Durabilidad:' La armadura se hace de un solar cargado de armadura de placas externo basado en el compuesto de carbono y tiene un chestplate proteger el reactor de arco. Está demostrado que puede soportar enormes cantidades de castigo. Había resistido una lucha total con el Mark IV en casa Stark. Ha resistido la lucha full-on con los zánganos de martillo y resistió la munición total descargada en él y Stark en sus respectivos trajes. También es capaz de soportar el daño hecho en él por Vanko en su propio juego. También protege al usuario de los efectos de g-fuerzas extremas. *Sistema de soporte de vida autónomo y protección del medio ambiente: la armadura puede completamente sellada para operaciones en vacío o bajo el agua, con apoyo de su propia vida y está protegida contra la radiación. *'Repulsors:' Un arma de rayo de partículas en los guantes de Palma. Puede repeler ataques físicos y de energía. *'Unibeam:' Un potente vigas de mejoras. *'Reflejos:'Las armaduras tienen motores de movimiento. Se muestra extremadamente rápido y sensible en vuelo y durante las peleas. Justin Hammer of Stark Industries' rival company Hammer Industries. On the right shoulder, there is an M134 7.62mm minigun that can extend or retract in or out of its "cup". On the left shoulder, there is a bunker buster Sidewinder missile. Each wrist supports twin 9mm Claridge Hi-Tec semi-automatic pistols. The 5.56x45mm FN F2000 was ideal for mounting inside of the gauntlets due to the unique way it discharges spent casings out the front. Custom feeds send the rounds directly into the gun, eliminating the standard 30-round magazine. ">Además de las capacidades físicas y diversas armas que ya posee, también utiliza municiones de guía láser. Arsenal de armas pesadas de la armadura de armamento balístico fue proporcionada por el contratista de defensa Justin Hammer de la compañía rival de Stark Industries industrias de martillo. En el hombro derecho, hay una ametralladora de 7,62 mm M134 que puede extender o retraer dentro o fuera de la "Copa". En el hombro izquierdo, hay un misil de Sidewinder bunker buster. Cada muñeca soporta doble pistolas semiautomáticas de 9 mm Claridge Hi-Tec. El calibre FN F2000 era ideal para montaje interior de los guantes debido a la forma única vertidos pasados cubiertas en la parte delantera. Feeds personalizados envían las rondas directamente en la pistola, eliminando la revista estándar de 30 cartuchos. Relaciones *Tony Stark/Iron Man - amigo y aliado. *Pepper Potts - amigo. *Happy Hogan - amigo. *Maya Hansen - aliado *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash - enemigo. *Justin Hammer - enemigo. *Mandarín - enemigo *Eric Savin - enemigo *Jack Taggert - enemigo *Aldrich Killian - enemigo Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **Iron Man (Primera aparición) , Terrence Howard **Iron Man 2 ''- Don Cheadle **''Iron Man 3 ''- Don Cheadle Detrás de las escenas Por favor Añadir Behind the Scenes información sobre este personaje Trivia *Para poder jugar la parte de Rodas, Marvel hecho Terrence Howard van a través de entrenamiento de vuelo militar amplia, que disfrutaron de Howard. Sin embargo, nunca aparece volando un chorro en la película acabada, todo un desperdicio de su formación. *Terrence Howard no repetir su papel en la segunda película rompió hacia abajo con Marvel ya las negociaciones. Howard, porque fue la primera persona en Iron Man, ''había recibido el sueldo más alto de todos los actores en la película, y Marvel quería reducir su sueldo para la secuela. Howard, sin embargo, no está de acuerdo y dejó el papel. Cheadle rápidamente fue contactado para reemplazar a Howard y tenía apenas unas horas para aceptar o rechazar el papel. *Antes de que se convirtió en máquina de guerra en los cómics, Rhodes sirvió como Iron Man por un tiempo cuando Tony tuvo que dimitir debido a sus problemas de consumo de alcohol. *Terrence Howard y Don Cheadle fueron en la película ''Crash. *El proyecto original de The Avengers explica la ausencia de Rhodey como máquina de guerra diciendo que él y pimienta fueron en una Conferencia de industrias Stark extranjero. Rhodes habría sido la primera opción de S.H.I.E.L.D. para pilotar la armadura de Iron Man, como Tony se encontró '' al final de Iron Man 2. Su ausencia iba a tener S.H.I.E.L.D. aceptar a regañadientes Tony en la iniciativa; donde él evidentemente sería él mismo. Sin embargo, una vez Gwyneth Paltrow firmado el para su cameo extendido (no originalmente iba a aparecer en la película); toda mención de Rodas fue retirado de la película como papel de pimienta fue por última vez, sin embargo se confirmó su ausencia se explica en una libro de historietas precuela de Iron Man 3. Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Iron Man Categoría:Rhodes